


Blaine and Zoe go to McDonalds

by Picochu



Series: DanGanFan [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, McDonald's, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picochu/pseuds/Picochu
Summary: I swear it´s actually related to my Killing Game fanfic, the Danganronpa tag is there for a reason.
Series: DanGanFan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729156





	Blaine and Zoe go to McDonalds

“Hey Blaine, can we go to McDonalds?” Zoe asked.

“Sure, but who will pay?” Blaine asked.

“Ya, obviously!” Zoe responded, opening the door for Blaine like a gentlewoman.

“Thank you.” Blaine responded as she went through the door, a bucket full of animals´ eyeballs falling on her.

“Oh my! What, like, happened?!” Amber yelled running towards them.

“Wasn´t that funny?!” Zoe screeched, laughing her ass off as she put another lollipop in her mouth.

“Where are you, like, going? Oh, have you, like, decided that you´d totally finally try to get some money with these, like, totally old guys?” Amber asked, accidentally stepping on one of the eyeballs.

“Y´d talk´th a psychologist.” Zoe responded.

“I, like, totally am.” Amber responded with a smile.

“´S nice t´hear.” Zoe smiled.

“Zoe, let us hurry up. We need to be fast if we want to go to McDonalds.” Blaine noted before leaving.

“Kay. Bye, Am!” Zoe exclaimed before leaving with Blaine.

“Like, bye!” Amber responded, going back to her room and getting a broom to take care of all the eyeballs rolling around the hallway.

“So what´re we gonn´order?” Zoe asked.

“I will order nothing. I do not eat fast food.” Blaine argued.

“Y´ll eat somethin´. Y´ll eat fifty fuckin´ chicken nuggets.” Zoe said, spitting out her lollipop.

“I do not consent to eating fifty chicken nuggets.” Blaine argued.

“Then y´ll eat eighty.” Zoe agreed.

“That is even worse.” Blaine argued.

“Aight, m8, hundred chicky niggys.” Zoe gave in.

“I will eat fifty if you never use the word niggys again.” Blaine compromised.

“Aight m8!” Zoe exclaimed, driving the car.

“You cannot drive.” Blaine argued as Zoe drove the car off a cliff.

“Oh no.” Blaine stated as the car crashed into the water.

“A!” Zoe screeched as she drowned.

But then, everything around them became white as Blaine noticed that it was all just a 4d movie.

“Hah! Get rekt!” Zoe exclaimed, still coughing out 4d water.

“Truly comedic.” Blaine stated.

“I know!” Zoe exclaimed.

“But that´sn´t´ll…” Zoe argued, forcibly closing Blaine´s eyes.

When she opened them again, she noticed that she was alone in a black room with Amber and Zoe as Amber slowly faded away.

“Where are we?” Blaine asked.

“This´s´t… We´ll be´rased…” Zoe explained, tears forming in her eyes.

“What do you mean by we will be erased?” Blaine asked.

“Blaine… We´re dead… Y´killed me…” Zoe explained.

And then, it all hit her like a truck.

_“There is no truth you can show me. Do not paint a false picture to make me seem like the culprit, you FUCKING SHITFACE OF A MANWHORE! ACHOO!”_

_“And the villain behind it all is Blaine Yellow, the Ultimate Secretary! Sorry, you lose!”_

_“Please… Just let me see my sister again…”_

_“I, Blaine Yellow, wish Monokuma, and all spare Monokumas, to be executed with me.”_

“I have died… I have murdered you, Zoe…” Blaine noted.

“I´m sorry! This´s´ll m´fault!” Zoe cried out.

“I am dead… But then why this? Why that dream?” Blaine asked.

“I just wanted to spend some more time´th ya…” Zoe explained.

“I don´t wanna go… I´m scared…” Zoe cried out, hugging Blaine.

“Zoe. I like you.” Blaine responded, wrapping her arms around her as Zoe let out scared whimpers.

Not long after, Blaine felt her slowly fade away.

“No… Please! NOOOOOOO-” Zoe couldn´t finish her sentence, as she was already gone by that point.

“I suppose I will now have to wait.” Blaine noted as she began to wait for her own deletion. She was alone, and scared, and she just saw her best friend die twice in a row, once at her own hands.

It was horrible. As she was waiting for her own demise, she thought about the two innocent people she murdered, the innocent sister who she had abused, and everyone else she had hurt. And as she thought about that, she kept remembering how she had died, the enormous thing smashing onto her legs and torso, crushing them. She remembered how Zoe had pleaded with her before she killed her.

“I am sorry…” Blaine noted, hoping she would be erased soon so her suffering would stop.

But she still had three more hours.

10 Students left.

**Author's Note:**

> oof  
> This was set in chapter 14 of DanGanFan 1.


End file.
